Elrond grandson
by wanderme
Summary: HpLotr. Harry finds out that he is an Elf.I realy don't know to summerize.


Chapter One

It was very late at night a little before sunrise. Most of the people in Surry were still sleeping, everyone except one boy. Though he would have objected to be called so. After all, in a few days he would be 16, and he has seen things that most haven't.

This lad wasn't an ordinary person, he was a wizard. And his name was Harry Potter. Also called 'The boy who lived to kill you know who' or 'the boy who lived to save the world' and 'the savior'.

He was reading some letters he found while cleaning the attic, they were written by his mother to her parents. She seemed to be happy. She described a wonderful place, an island in the Atlantic sea.

Every thing there involved both magic and technology and half of the residents were not completely human, the Ministry because of it rejected some of them. So, because of that humans and most part human don't know the existence of the island.

Harry read the letter again but it didn't said how his mother had come across that knowledge, after all she was human.

Wasn't she?

He went through the other letters but they only talked about the way to get there, there was nothing about the way she knew.

Harry sighed, this place sound amazing, far from the wizarding world: by place and believes. It was isolated. He wished he could go there.

He was about to go to sleep when Hadwing returned. She nibbled his ear and then flew to her cage to eat and drink

o

0

o

o

"**_Boy! Get your lazy ass down here right now!_** ", Uncle Vernon bowelled.

Harry hurried down the stairs to the kitchen and said, "Yes uncle Vernon".

"_Here are your chores ", _he through the list at Harry_, "I want them done until I get back, if I'll find out you were lazy you wont get dinner tonight"_

He said and without waiting to an answer left to work.

Harry looked at the list in his hands and sighed. It was going to be a long day…

0

0

Harry sat on the edge of his bad looking at the presents and letters that were pilled beside him. He smiled slightly the gifts were lovely, he got some products from the twins, a singing flower from Ginny, a cake from Ms.Weasley and a book from Lupin… he couldn't help to think about the people who's presents were missing, the people, friends who died fighting that damn war. Sirius, Ron, Hermione, Lona, Dean……………

He was just about to reread the letters when he felt a wave of pain rush over him through his scar. He doubled over the pain as a wave after wave continue to come, it seemed to go on and on until he was unfurled with darkness and everything faded away…

0

0

0

Harry wake in a very soft and cozy bad. He enjoyed the comfort while His eyes were still close. When he opened his eyes his mind finally registered the fact that he was no longer at the Darselys. Quickly he jumped off the bad. More like **Tried** to jump off the bad, but the pain hit him back, and he let out a shaken gasp.

"_You are awake! Here take this to numbed the pain", _said a young woman while she rushed to him with a vial in her hand.

Harry toke the vial and looked at it with suspicion, then he turn to look at the woman and _ask "who are you, and what is that?'_

"_My name is Elizabeth and it's a numbing potion"_, she answered. "_Don't worry. I won't hurt you; all healers have to make a vow that they will never intentionally hurt any of their patients, and all your questions will be answered when you will talk with Kevin"._

Harry drank the vial trying to ignore the distasteful taste. Then he asked, "_Who is Kevin?"_

"_He's our leader"_, she answered.

o

o

o

"_I am Kevin"_, said the man before him.

All Harry could do was node. The man before him had the kind of presence that mesmerized people. Not to mention that he wasn't quite human.

"_You're right now on the Bittmui'r Island. All habitants of this island are not human not or not completely like yourself" "what do you mean 'like yourself', I am human! "_

"_Actually you aren't, well part of you isn't. Like your mother", "what do you mean?"_

"_18 years ago your mother woke up in here much like yourself but she knew she weren't human, she just didn't know about this island. We didn't know what she was, we never seen anything like that. Your appearance will change to your true form. The change will be completed before you will reach the age 17. In fact I believe the change already began"_. He said.

"_Change! What change? I didn't change! What kind of." _Harry began hysterically. But was cut short by Kevin, "_calm down! Didn't you notice that you don't need your glasses?" _

Harry brought his hand to his eyes, indeed he wasn't wearing his glasses and he was seeing better then he did when he had his glasses. "_What, what am I?"_ he asked Kevin with a small voice. Not that he was disappointed that he didn't need his glasses anymore, he just wanted to know that he wont start to have fur or a second head or another weird thing.

Kevin seemed to catch his line of thoughts because he said "_don't worry its nothing bad. But I don't think I am the best one to explain. I don't know much…"_ He seemed to be lost in his thoughts. And then-

"_I can't believe I forgot!" _he startled Harry, and then continued with calmer voice. "_When you were one, before your parents went into hiding your mother had came here and gave me a letter to give when you come here if she wasn't alive, I should have given it to you from the start… Now wait a second…"_ and he left the room.

A few moments later he returned with a packed in his hands. He handed it to Harry and said_, "Take your time"_ before leaving the room once again. Slowly Harry opened the packed and found a letter and a wooden box. He decided to start with the letter.

Harry, my dear beloved son 

_I'm writing you this letter now when we know that Voldemort wants to kill you, my child. I will not let any one hurt you even if that means I will have to loss my life doing it. And if you get this letter I am probably dead. The main purpose of this letter is to tell you about your inheritege. My dear son, I am not human and so do you. I am an Elf, and you are half Elf. But you get to choose whether to be a human or an elf. When you will reach 17 your appearance will change to your true one. You wont really change, that what you always looked like, I just placed glamour on you so you will look exactly like James. You also need to know that I am not from this world; I went here because I found out that the one I will love is from this word. I imposed to a human because there are no such elves in this world. We, elves, are mortals, and we are one with nature and most of living things. Our appearance is slightly different from the humans; we have pointy ears, and look better. _

_My son, I know its probably much to take in, but there are only a few things left. You have another name, an elf name. Your name, my dear, is koriadaen, which means joy and love. _

_I also give you my necklace, you will find it in the box; if you wear it you will be able to feel the presence of the other people who wear the same kind of necklace. And the only people who do are my father and siblings. They will be able to feel your presence too and will probably come to you. In the box you will also find twin swords. It was made for you by the elves when you where born. It will glow white when there are enemies around. _

_Far well, my son_

_With all my love_

_Lilia'net potter._

Harry tried to stop the tears in his eyes, but they flow freely. While reading the letter he couldn't not remembering his mother sacrifice. Her love that protected him was contained in those words, in this letter. The love that protected him from Voldemort, that because of it he survived the killing curse with only a scar that faded away after he vanquished Voldemort.

He carefully set the letter aside and opened the box. He saw that there were two things wrapped with some linen, he toke out the small one. It was a necklace that belonged to his mother. It was something simple, not big, or feminine. It was a little transparent white stone that was held by silver leaves, it was hanged on a chain that was made from the same material like the leaves. When he put it on, the stone started to shine. And like his mother said he felt a worm feeling in his hart, and knew he wasn't alone anymore, he has family.

He turned to the other packaged and in it were two beautiful swords. They were a little shorter then normal swords, but they fit perfectly in his hands, they were balanced and not too heavy.

o

o

o

Meanwhile in Rivendal…

Elrond was taking a walk when he suddenly felt something familiar that he hadn't felt for years, another presence in the back of his mind except the presence of Arwen and his twin boys. At first he thought it was his daughter Lilian'net that he hadn't felt for years and thought she was dead, but this presence felt a little different from his long lost daughter. Also it was quite similar. It had to be her offspring, because he wouldn't felt it if it wasn't. She went to another world to be with her love when the valar told her she will never find love in middle earth, that the only place she could find love was a world name earth. At first she would come to visit on her holydays, but time flows differently there. A month will pass there and two years will pass here. And in the 460 year she didn't come, nor the years after. And one day his necklace light dimmed and her presence in the back of his head was gone. Now it shone again.

Which means, he has a grandchild. And there was nothing that will keep him away from him.

o

o

o

please tell what you think about the story, bad /good. thank you.


End file.
